Broken Hearted
by IsaNagy
Summary: She died of a broken heart. I know it because I experienced it, I had it coming. I caused it. Everybody's got an untold story. I'm Quinn Fabray's untold story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so... don't be mean to me! I've had the idea stuck in my head since Glee, Actually. I know you all already know, but I must warn you that Quinn Fabray dies. The story is told by Rachel Berry. It's a bit sad, but I hope you like it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish writing it, but I promise it won't take long!**

**I hope you like it. Review after reading, your opinion is important to me!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Quinn Fabray died of a broken heart.

It sounds so untrue, so unrealistic. No one dies of a broken heart. I didn't believe it was possible until I met Quinn Fabray.

The doctors wouldn't say that. Her cause of death was suicide, but I don't like to think that way. The suicide was just a consequence, I knew she was already dead inside. I was the only one who knew it. I was the only one who actually tried to help her, but it was too late. Se couldn't take it anymore.

I looked at her weelchair for the last time before turning around and walking to my next class. The weelchair was in the middle of the hallway, like it had been since the accident. There was a white rose on it, that I could tell it was almost withering.

It was a tribute to Quinn Fabray. It was almost like anyone really cared about her. The cheerleader who was too weak to face life. The girl who got pregnant, who got expelled from her own house by her own parents. The girl who lost her baby, the only thing in the world she trutly loved. The girl who got in a car accident and had to use a weelchair. That was how other people seemed Quinn. But not me.

Quinn's life was hard. But I knew it wasn't just that that caused her death. There was an untold story. There is always an untold story. Quinn's untold story caused her to break, caused her to fall and never get up again.

I was Quinn Fabray's untold story.

Quinn Fabray loved me. And she couldn't take the fact that I didn't love her back. But I did. I loved that girl more than I've loved anyone else in this world. But I was too scared. My weakness caused her death.

Our story started in the first day I walked into McKinley High. It was my freshman year, and I was so excited. There was a big smile on my face. I was ready to start my new life. Until I felt the cold impact of a grape-flavored slushie against my face. I couldn't realize what was going on. I cleaned the slushie on my eyes with the back of my hands. and she was the first person I saw.

I wouldn't admit it back then, but Quinn Fabray was beautiful. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing what I could tell it was the cheerleading uniform. But what caught my attention were her eyes. They were beautiful, but there was something about then. There wasn't fun, or malice in her eyes. All I could see was pain.

"Welcome to McKinley, loser!" She laughed, and the two girls who were behind her laughed too. I felt so humiliated, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't stand up.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I said, trying not to cry. That girl wouldn't make me cry, not at that moment.

"No, but you will. I'm Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader. I rule this school. And you should probably get used to it." She gave me a sarcastic smile and the girls laughed again. At that moment, she looked at me for the first time. Her smile fade away. "Let's go, girls" She said when her friends stopped laughing. The three of them turned away and started walking.

I didn't realize what had just happened. I've been slushied in my first day at that school. Great beggining.

I sighed and walked toward the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and used water to clean my face. I should have brought extra clothes.

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl who slushied me. What was her name, Quinn? I couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. About the pain I saw. But I must have been mistaken. The girl was beautiful, and she was head cheerleader. She had to be happy about it.

I started hating Quinn Fabray. She was a bully, and she was mean. She didn't even know me, yet she ruined my day.

Now, I'd give anything to have her back. Ironic, I know. The girl I wanted to disapear, actually disapeared. I just wanted to talk to her for one last minute. Tell her how sorry I was. Tell her how much she changed me.

Tell her how much I loved her.

To understand why, you need to know all the details. The moments only Quinn and I experienced.

You need to know Quinn Fabray's untold story.


	2. Chapter 2

I joined glee club a few days after my first day at McKinley. I have always loved to sing, since I was a child. Somehow, I could feel I was born for it. The stage, the lights, the audience. I used to spend hours thinking about my future. Broadway. That was my life goal, something I had to do before I die. Perform on broadway, have the world at your feet.  
Now I feel... Nothing.  
There were just four people besides me. We didn't suck, but our teacher, Mr. Schue, said something was missing. And then he brought Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team. Quinn Fabray's boyfriend.  
He was not a amazing singer, but be was not bad either. I could tell he didn't want to join glee club, but for some reason he stayed at the club.  
All was well, until Quinn Fabray joined glee club too. Apparently, she was jealous of Finn. I think she thought I would steal him or something. Back then, I had some feelings for Finn, what made Quinn's worries a little less absurd.  
I didn't like to have her around. She still hated me, and slushied me. But I never felt the need to complain about it, until that day.  
I was at the school bathroom when she walked through the door. This time, she wasn't with her cheerleader friends, Santana and the other one whose name I couldn't remember. She was alone.  
When she saw me, her eyes changed. I couldn't tell what she thought when she saw me, but she gave me the usual sarcastic smile.  
"Hi, hobbit. Won't you welcome me to your loser club?"  
I looked at her.  
"First of all, it's glee club. And second, what's your point here? Why did you join glee club?"  
"You are so dumb" she rolled her eyes. "Finn Hudson is my boyfriend. My boyfriend. Do you think I don't know what happens inside that glee club?" She said 'glee club' like she was saying garbage, or vomit. "All those romantic songs you'll have to sing together, all the duets. I know Finn. He is naive enough to fall in love with anyone who sings Two Is Better Than One with him. And that person should be me."  
"Quinn" I sighed, still trying to figure out what her eyes were showing. I was sure it was not anger. "I will not try to steal Finn away from you. I don't have feelings for him. You can be happy with your boyfriend, you can even sing Don't Go Breaking My Heart with him. I won't care because I don't have feelings for Finn, or for you..."  
Or for you?  
I stopped talking suddenly. Why would I even consider the possibility of having feelings for Quinn? That'd be just ridiculous. Quinn looked at me, confused.  
"Fine. Do whatever you want." She said without looking me in the eyes. After saying that, she stormed out of the bathroom.  
"Wait!" I screamed, but it was too late. She couldn't hear me.  
There was something very wrong with that girl. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but it was bothering me. She was miserable. I didn't like her at all, but, somehow, I still cared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, people, it means a lot to me :) I hope you like the way the story is going!**

* * *

The hallways were crowded. It was just another friday at McKinley High, everyone was excited to go home after a week of school. I was walking to the bathroom, hoping I wouldn't miss the bus. When I entered, I looked at the mirror. The pink sweater I was wearing made my eyes look prettier. I smiled and head toward the door, until I head something.

Someone was crying. And the sound came from inside the cabin. It sounded familiar to me, and I couldn't go away if I knew it was one of my friends crying.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I asked, hoping it was someone I knew. No one answered. Convinced the person didn't want to talk, I started walking again, until I heard her voice.

"Rachel?" I knew that voice. It was Quinn's. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay, Quinn? Do you need to talk about something or..." I was sure Quinn Fabray wouldn't want to talk to me about what was bothering her. I didn't even know she was capable of crying. The idea never came to my mind.

"Why would I need your help, Rachel? Just get out."

For a second, I thought about getting out of that place. But something held me there. For some reason, I knew I wouldn't be able to go away knowing that Quinn was crying. I was not curious, and I didn't want to see her crying. That would be mean. I just wanted to... be there.

"Quinn Fabray, I'm not getting out until you come out and talk to me. Or do you want me to call your friends, or Finn? They could help you."

"No!" She pratically shouted. And then started talking lower. "No, please. Don't call them."

After a minute or two, she came out of the bathroom. If I hadn't heard her crying I wouldn't even know she was. Her face looked almost normal.

"Why are you still here? You will miss the bus." She said. Her voice revealed her sadness.

"I... I don't know." I really didn't know. "Are you okay, Quinn?"

"Why do you even care?" She sounded angry. "Rachel, I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" I didn't know why I asked her that.

"If I tell you what happened, will you get the fuck out of here?" She looked at me. I didn't answer. "I am pregnant, Rachel. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted? The pretty, popular girl. Pregnant."

I was caught by surprise. I expected something like "Santana took my place as head cheerleader" or "My ex-boyfriend wants be back". I looked at her. She was crying again.

"Quinn, I..." I started, but she made a sign with the hand asking me to stop talking.

"Go away, Rachel. I don't need your pity look."

I walked out the bathroom for the last time that day, and when the door was closing, I took the last look at Quinn Fabray. The girl that had it all.


End file.
